Elders In Sunnydale?
by BeneathYouICrunch
Summary: YAHF/ What if on Halloween instead of getting two different costumes Buffy and Willow got matching ones at the same exact moment a being turned its head from the charmed universe and noticed two familiar golden robes the girls had. First story
1. Chapter 1

Paste your document here

is a multiple crossover the characters that you do recognize are NOT mine unfortunatley , thank you enjoy. P.S. This is my first story dont be too harsh on me and also yes it YAHF."WORDS SPOKEN" (WORDS THOUGHT)BUFFY POV.

CHAPTER "Willow I dont see why he got so mad i saved him from getting pounded into paste" I said little to fast. Willow gave me a conefused look "listen Buffy i understand why you did it but maybe he doesnt he is guy after all maybe they see it differently". "your right wills ill just apoligise to him when he gets here , meanwhile lets see what kind of costumes we can get for 30 bucks". Willow looks at me like im crazy and says " oh i already know what im getting im goin for the time honered classic' she pulls what i thought was a sheet but is actually a really cheap costume. At my look she says "what? not scary enough" "will" i say exasperatly "no ones ever going to notice you in that" i think for a second then as if by magic an idea pops in my head " oh! i got it we should totally wear matching costumes. she lloks at me unsure "well if you think ill get noticed then sure ill go along with it" she says thinking of Xander. so they browse around the shop for a bit untill willow sees these two golden robes "oh buffy i think i found us matchin costumes" i look at them entranced "lets get them "i say without even thinking" " are you young ladies finished" a british voice asks spinning around quickly i say " dont do that! especially not in this town" i take a moment to size this guy up and come up with three things old,british, and wierd."terribly sorry ladies but are you done?" "yeah were done can you ring these up please". So we walk to the cash register and i remember something "wills Xander never showed up" she looks at me and her eyes widen "oh hehe i forgot he said he already had a costume so he'd meet us at your house" she says sheepishly. "could have been told me that i was ready to send out the hounds" i joke. Pulled back to the man behind the counter " your total is 39.99 ladies" "thats a little over priced for robes" i say under my breath. still i pay the man. " lets go will" as we head out to the side walk we dont notice the shopkeeper give us a evil smile and say " looks like sunnydale is getting to eldars tonight, good thing i put extra magic on those to robes beforehand" ethan says talking to himself. -SOMEWHERE OF NOWHERE A Being looks upon the shop and the two ladies one that is the slayer and one that will be a powerful witch always on the edge. "this night and after your destinies will be your own my children show them what power really is". -END

I HOPED YOU GUYS LIKED IT AND REMEMBER THIS IS MY FIRST STORY I HOPE I CAN CONTINUE IT SO UNTILL NEXT TIME CHAO!

...


	2. Chapter 2

Paste your document

**Disclaimer: the following characters in this fiction do not belong to me they belong to their respective creators. Thank you**

**A/N: Ok so I know my fist fiction was a little rushed and scrunched up but maybe this one will be better and thanks to the people who gave me the advice it really helped.**

**CHAPTER 2**

**"I'm kind of excited about tonight will when did Xander say he was getting here?" I said turning to Willow. "He should be getting here right about now?" she said confused "I don't understand what's taking him so long"**

**"Maybe he had a wardrobe malfunction" I said to to reassure her. Just as I said that the doorbell downstairs rang. "That must be him" I said excited "I'll go open the door you just finish getting ready" I jog all the way to the door**

**Opening the door while saying "well look who decided to show up finally" he looked at me and said "Buffy duchess of err…what exactly are you supposed to be buff?" I look at him "well I don't really know but me and willow wanted to match and these kind of called out to us so" I said my sentence trailing off.**

**"And who are you supposed to be" I said tersely he looked at me startled "isn't it obvious I'm a soldier duh". Yelling up the stairs "willow lets go were going to be late and you know Snyder's already looking for a reason to expel me".**

**She came flying down the stairs and said "let's go I'm ready"**

**(THE SCHOOL)**

**After Snyder had read us the riot act about not speaking to the kid cause he didn't want us to tarnish their good nature I mean hello there kids 7 to 9 years old they're basically already tarnished you troll.**

**Looking at the group (willow and Xander) I say "well I guess we could meet up at my house later after we drop the kids off, sound good to you guys?" "Sounds good to me how bout you and" willow said looking at said person "seems like a plan then" he said after a moment.**

**Hearing someone yelling for us to get or kids we disperse**

**(OUTSIDE BUFFY POV)**

**"So what did you guys get?" I said curiously. They pulled out toothbrushes I mean honest to god TOOTHBRUSHES! "She must be stopped" I said seriously and I really did mean it.**

**(OUTSIDE WILLOW POV)**

**"Okay guys knock on the door" so they did as told excitedly and a sweet old woman answered the door "trick or treat!" the kids yelled. "Oh aren't you guys just adorable take how much you want".**

**(BACKROOM AT ETHANS)**

**Ethan starts the spell "Janus, evoco vestam animam. Exaudi meam causam. Carp noctem pro conslilio vestro. Veni, appare et nobis monstra quod est infinita potestas. Person se corpum et sanguium commutandum est. vestra sancta praesntia concescet viscera . Janus! Sume noctem!" with a pulse of energy the spell finishes burning out ethans body.**

**That was the price to pay for the powers that were about to be unleashed on two unsuspected teenage girls.**

**(UPPER REALMS)**

**"It has begun" the being said smirking then disappearing with a crackle of energy.**

**(BUFFY POV)**

**She could feel the the pulse of energy coming at her, but just before it completely took her over she had just enough time to see her kids turn into their costumes.**

**Then she knew nothing.**

**(LEO POV. IN BUFFYS BODY)**

**Where am I? I was just talking to Piper and then it was all blank. He took a moment to look around at the utter chaos that was going on and saw demons that didn't exist where he came from and with his elder sight he could see they were just the victims of a cruel joke so with that he threw some low-level lighting at them to make them scatter.**

**"I got to find out who did this and put an end to it" Leo said to no one in particular all the while not noticing a few parts missing and a few extra present.**

**So with that he set off to where he felt the magical disturbance**

**END.**

**A/N: OKAY SO NEXT CHAPTERS GOING TO BE WILLOWS POV. AND XANDER WILL ALSO BE GETTING AN INTERESTING COSTUME SO UNTILL NEXT TIME. BYE**

here...


End file.
